Pink Floyd
Genres * psychedelic rock * progressive rock * hard rock * folk rock * garage rock * soft rock * stoner metal * space rock * blues rock Significance * All of their studio albums have gone platinum with The Wall going double diamond. Dark Side of the Moon also went diamond. * They had several hit singles with Another Brick in the Wall, Part II being a chart-topper. * There is a Broadway theatre tribute to them. Trivia * Many of their songs have become counterculture staples due to their use of political or corporate themes and messages. * Despite changing lead vocalists twice, they continued to have success even into the eighties. All three vocalists were included when inducted into the actual Hall of Fame. * Their song Time is noted for its introduction, which features the ticking and ringing of alarm clocks. * They are a part of the British invasion of the sixties. * They are often noted for several albums in which one song segues into the next. Because of this, some songs are often played back-to-back. * Many of their hits have since become classic rock staples. * They are often considered to be the first "space rock" band. * They are often noted for their revolutionary film The Wall. * Their song Echoes is ofthen noted for its ambient, spacey intro. * Lead vocalists David Gilmour and Roger Waters would go on to have successful solo careers. * They influenced the neo-progressive band Porcupine Tree. Recommended Albums * The Wall * Dark Side of the Moon * Wish You Were Here * A Momentary Lapse of Reason * Animals * More * Meddle * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn * Ummagumma * A Saucerful of Secrets * Obscured by Clouds * The Final Cut * Atom Heart Mother Recommended Songs * Wish You Were Here * Comfortably Numb * Another Brick in the Wall * Time (Digging away the moments that make up the dull day) * Shine on You Crazy Diamond * High Hopes (The Grass Was Greener) * Hey You * Money * Learning to Fly * Us and Them * Speak to Me/Breathe * Mother * Brain Damage/Eclipse (The Lunatic is on the Grass) * Run Like Hell * On the Turning Away * Have a Cigar * Goodbye Blue Sky (Did You See the Frightened Ones?) * Welcome to the Machine * Young Lust (I Need a Dirty Woman) * The Nile Song * Ibiza Bar * Echoes * Sheep (You better watch out, there may be dogs about) * Pigs on the Wing * Marooned * Any Colour You Like * Is There Anybody Out There? * The Happiest Days of Our Lives * One of These Days * See Emily Play * On the Run * Pigs (Three Different Ones) * Arnold Layne Note Another Brick in the Wall is actually divided into three parts. Part 2 is the most popular and well known due to its political lyrics. Shine On You Crazy Diamond is also usually divided into several parts due to its length. Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Progressive rock Category:Seventies Category:Hard rock Category:Folk rock Category:Soft rock Category:Garage rock Category:Space rock Category:Stoner metal Category:British Invasion Category:Blues rock